


Oleana's Gigantamax Dick Climax

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Absurd amounts of cum, Futanari, Gen, Like huge HUGE cock, hyper, hyper cock, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: The whole stint with Eternatus has left a whole bunch of useless energy sitting around. It can’t be used to power anything, it’s essentially useless! How is Oleana ever supposed to properly dispose of it all?Maybe hooking a near limitless energy source up to a human body is a little reckless but…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Oleana's Gigantamax Dick Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo-follow up to “Sonya’s Dynamax Dick Climax”: http://ao3.org/works/19103236

Where was all that Dynamax energy to go? Chairman Ross had done such a good job harnessing such vast quantities of energy, but now, there was nothing to do with it. The now arrested Chairman had worked in such privacy, no one had any idea how to harness the stored energy in a format that was actually useful. Giant containers of dynamax energy that couldn’t be directly dispelled into the environment were sitting idly, posing a massive threat to the city should they ever be disturbed too much.

Oleana had taken quite the noble move agreeing to dissipate all that excessive dangerous energy, even when she learned just what it would do to her body…

Sonya exitted the Hammerlocke Gym elevator down to the deepest depths of the secret power plant. The air was thick with an unmistakable odor, thicker and heavier than ever… This was too much for two. Did Oleana sprout another one already? My god, that uncontrollable stuff was doing insane things to her body! Sonya stepped forward a little faster, all the more curious as to how Galar’s noble volunteer was doing.

“OooaAAA-AAAH~!” A scream rang out from around the corner! Sonya couldn’t help but flinch as a shock wave hit the floor for a split second, something enormous moving hard and fast! Just moments later something like a car smashing against steel rang through the air with blunt, heavy impact! And after? A sound like rushing rapids or heavy rain filled Sonya’s ears. 

The smell got even thicker, too thick to ignore. That basic, pungent odor was outright forcing an erection out of Sonya, the smell of sex was too much! Oh, and she’d just gotten this thing down after an hour of masturbating! She never should have tried to harness Dynamax energy on her own body. Getting a Dynamax-sized cock was too much trouble! 

Sonya hobbled along towards the source of the noise with a stiffer leg, an obvious bulge trailing down one side of her thigh all the way to her knee cap. The cacophony started to calm as she neared the next corner. The sound like a Snorlax-sized fire hydrant busting opened tapered off. The rumble of something gurgling took its place. That, and a woman’s exhausted grunts. Sonya finally rounded the corner to greet her subject…

“Good morning Oleana!” Sonya cheered. 

Oleana moaned in exhausted bliss “Ca… C-cumming! I-I’m already cumming again!” 

Oleana threw her head back and made moans with an inhuman desperation to them. The enormous nuts between her legs, the absolutely titanic overstuffed sacks each the size of a compact car flexed and tensed as if priming something. Audible liquid sloshing filled the air as the sound of something growing fuller and fuller continued until… 

“O-OOoOoOOOH~!” Another shock wave rang out as Oleana’s crotch muscles twitched at insane speed to displace gallons of semen up one of those absurd urethras! Her middle cock, the fattest of them all, the gargantuan 40 foot ultra-thick veiny beast sprouting between her legs, fired away like a dam bursting! A torrent of steaming spunk shot thicker than her shoulders around shot out the massive tip of her dick, crashing against the metal roof above! A second awful sound ripped through the air, one of metal shaking, tanking a horrible hit it could hardly even stand. That was another dent in the ceiling, and another torrent down into the pool below…

Oleana panted for breath, relaxing into her inhumanly massive testicles like a seat. She’d need the relaxation. It wouldn’t be long now before her balls turned more of that dynamax energy into sperm and demanded one of her three gigantic cocks spray its load everywhere. 

The huge quantities of Dynamax energy had warped Oleana’s body to a ridiculous new form. Pumping a little of the stuff into her had made her grow a sizable cock, just as Sonya had. Pumping immeasurable quantities of the stuff inside her had given her cock and balls unlike anything humanity had ever seen. She was the owner of three titanic dicks that rivaled buildings in size! Even now, they were still growing; and she was likely to add more cocks to her collection sooner than later. Just a day ago during Sonya’s last check up, she only supported two! Now, they were all significantly bigger and stronger than what Sonya had seen yesterday...

Yet, Sonya seemed mostly unimpressed. She mostly ignored Oleana as she ejaculated a small river into the air. By this point, she’d researched the dynamax phenomenon on humans so much, little surprised her anymore. Human’s got huge cocks when you gave them enough dynamax energy. The bulge in her pants was enough of a reminder. It made sense that the size of those cocks would turn ludicrous once the amount of energy was near-boundless. Tending to this minor miracle had mostly just become repetitive lab work for the girl. 

Time for the housekeeping. Sonya looked over the sides of the room’s railings to see how much Oleana had produced since their last check in. The huge expanse of deep and empty space where the power plant’s equipment once sat was… buried. A sea of white extending for over a hundred yards stood before her, the spunk lake radiating an intense heat. The aroma was something else; all that pungent hit of sex Sonya had gotten walking into the room amplified tenfold.. Sonya felt dizzy after a few moments holding her head over the expanse, with the tip of her erection dewing liquid to boot. It was if that huge blasting of spunk was outright overriding her body and priming her for sex! 

“Damn, all of this in just a day? I’ll get the crew to drain things out.” Sonya contemplated. 

Oleana looked as if she was about to attempt a response, but the noise died in her throat. Instead, she shut her eyes tight, smiled wide, and let out a pleasant sigh as her rightmost gargantuan cock erupted into the open air of the room. Even with this monolith of girl cock over 30 feet high, this one didn’t quite make it to the ceiling; it was pointed too downwards. Instead, one giant, uninterrupted rope of spunk jettisoned into the expansive cum pool below. Every moment of the 20 second long torrent had Oleana’s face painted with a mix of blissful relief and total exhaustion.

Sonya grew a little concerned. She had hardly gotten a complete sentence out of Oleana her entire time down here. “You doing okay Oleana?”

Oleana gave a delighted coo as her ballsack’s latest purge stopped firing out of her towering cock. “Never better~! It’s… It feels so nice, I love it! I never thought having a dick would feel so good… O-OOooOOH! And I never w-want it to stop~!”

Another forceful contraction in Oleana’s nads near audibly fired away. Another shockwave pulsed through the ground. Oleana arched her back and lulled her tongue out. “B-b-BIG OOOOONE~!”

Oleana’s centermost behemoth, her 40 foot tall, multi-story dick was the main route of entry for this newest load. Ah, but even that titanic slab of girl cock couldn’t fully contain the latest spunk eruption in need of release from that Dynamax-infused ballsack. Multiple urethras had to be used for this one! Wide as could be the cockholes at the ends of those monsters bloomed, ready to push out Oleana’s most impressive blast of baby batter yet. One last gurgle, one last heave of those insane nuts to expel ludicrous volumes of liquid and… 

“O-OOOOOHHH MY GOOOOD~!” Oleana screamed! “I LOOOOVE IT! I LOVE MY DYNAMAX C-COCKS~!” 

Dual streams of semen thundered out of the pleasure-drunk woman with all the force of raging rapids! Sperm flew with enough force to turn sturdy steel sheets malleable as a condom’s rubber. A load this mighty effortless smacked against the ceiling, further denting a wall built to withstand explosions with the power of an ungodly lady load. The other cock chose distance over height, spraying it’s insane volume such a long way into the dark expanse of old power plant before the duo, Sonya couldn’t even see where it was landing!

As time went on, the load didn’t seem to get any less intense. Normally Sonya’s orgasms involved one powerful inaugural shot, then a less powerful ooze out but… No! Oleana was totally different! 10 seconds into this climax and Oleana was blasting white just as intense as that first moment of climax. Fuck, if anything, it was picking up in power! A few seconds into those dual torrents cascading out and Oleana was gritting her teeth in effort, like she had to outright push to unleash the true potency of this orgasm. And then? It started expelling even faster! Jizz crashed everywhere with a force unlike anything Oleana had unleashed before. The woman was practically pissing a small lake’s worth of cum!

Yet, there was still somehow so much more left! Even at over 40 seconds into this furious climax, the spray of semen was growing ever more forceful. Oleana’s balls seemed to be truly bottomless tankards of spunk able to fire off indefinitely. 

Then… a drop in power. The dual streams violently jizzing into the expanse of the ruined power plant had their power cut down to a more manageable level, around the level Oleana had started her omega-climax at. Sonya stopped staring at the tip of the mightiest exploding cock head to see what the change was. Another dick had gotten in on the action… No, wait, what!? TWO cocks were getting in on the action! Not only was that third dick of hers finally seeing some use as another outlet for her insane ejaculation, but her body needed even more! A fourth cock had sprouted from the base of Oleana’s crotch. It wasn’t nearly as big as the behemoths multiple times Oleana’s own size it sat amongst, but it was still a dynamax-sized cock on par with Sonya’s own pussy-breaker. Already it was erect and jizzing, trying to take the edge off its three brothers. A thorough stare at the shaft and it was evident it wouldn’t stay this pint sized for long. Every so often the newest dick would throb hard and let a fresh rope of cum spurt out, flushing full of blood, but then not shrinking back down. It was growing right before Sonya’s eyes! 

“Oleana! Did you feel that!?” Sonya asked. “You grew another cock, I can’t believe it! Can Dynamax energy really warp the body that effortlessly!?”

Oleana didn’t respond. Her face of roaring, blissful orgasm had calmed back down, down to something more on par with her normal disinterested looks before she hooked her crotch up to a Pokemon-compatible nuclear generator. She couldn’t express much more than that; the pleasure and the energy it required from her body was near completely paralyzing. She would have been screaming in delight instead of letting her resting bitch face sit, if only she could devote any power to facial movements. No, all her body needed that energy to power right now was that absurd orgasm. Courteously greeting someone could wait if it meant the countless gallons of jizz thundering out of her could spray even faster.

Sonya didn’t take the lack of a response as any negative slight. Her mind was focused on other matters at any rate; it might be nice to break conversation now and get out of here.

“Hey, you’ll be okay if I leave you, right?” Sonya asked. “You seemed fine from this little check up, but I just want to be doubly sure.”

Anything wrong? Oh! Oh that reminded her. Oleana had realized a few things right before Sonya had arrived. The Dynamax energy the plant had stored up was far too much for just her poor body to dispel. She’d only taken in a small fraction of that power and it’d already done this to her… she really did need to get off of it. If she didn’t, her body would doubtlessly be warped to total absurdity… testicles the size of a two story house, over a dozen lady dicks over a hundred feet long, thicker than her body was long, semen spraying continuously out of system with enough power to be on par with the forces of nature…

It might cause some destruction but… but this whole experiment just kept feeling better and better. Her orgasm getting that absurd, that constant and intense, had to feel amazing…

Oleana shook her head up and down, willing enough power to give some signal to Sonya she was perfectly fine. 

Sonya looked a bit worried for a second. She turned back to the machine showing 87% of the dispelling process remained, then to the crashing rivers of spunk shooting into the abyss below. She stood and pondered what to do.

“Alright Oleana! I’ll leave you to it.” Sonya nodded. “Just be sure to holler if it gets too out of control, okay?”

Oleana gave another shake of her head, smiling wide as could be. 

As Sonya left Oleana be, she thought over things for a second. Were things growing too quickly? Was Oleana at risk of busting through the ceiling and turning Hammerlocke stadium into a drenched cumpuddle? Maybe. Oh, but she couldn’t wait any longer to sneak a swimming session in that nice hot pool of jizz Oleana had readied for her...


End file.
